Soviet Union Fandom
Soviet Union, known as the U.S.S.R. (The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) or C.C.C.P. (Russian: Союз Советских Социалистических Республик) was a nation that spanned Eastern Europe and Northern Asia formed from the former Russian Empire. It has one of the most ironic and most disturbing fandom of all time mostly from Russians and communists which hates freedom, democracy and capitalism. Why They're SO COMMUNISTS?! #They overlaps with the Communism Fandom, Antifa Ironic Fandom (mostly SJWs) and even much even worse, the Slavaboos! #They think that true Communism was never been tried but which is not true. #They glorify the Russian Revolution to bring down the Imperial Russia as they oppose the war against Germany. ##They even believe in false promises made by Vladimir Lenin during the revolution that later murdered and enslaved them all. #They glorified the killings of Russian Imperial family. Yes the Tsar Nicholas may be atrocious but killing him and his family isn't even worth it! ##Much worse is they even put a more atrocious dictators like Vladimir Lenin and Joseph Stalin who also murdered everyone who opposes him! #They even glorify the killings of millions of Russians, Ukrainians and Poles during Stalin's regime when he ordered the mass purge back in 1930's. #Typical atheist extremists, they reject their Religious faith in favour to atheism as they favor to destroy every religion. But ironically worships Stalin who's also an ATHEIST! Now that's hypocrisy at its finest! #*And speaking of religion vs. Marxism, there's one point: regarding the relationships between the Vatican City (which is the headquarters of the Roman Catholic Church) and the Soviet Union during the Cold War, the Catholic Church actually hates the Soviet Union, mostly due to the countless horrific atrocities done by them, like persecuting Christians and every other religion that came under the eye of its brutal totalitarian dictatorship (not to mention the Soviet Union actually made fun of the Catholic Church and the Vatican City itself at one point during the war due to the nation's size (the Vatican City is the smallest country in the entire world) and its religion), as well as torturing and killing anyone who opposed them, and apart of all of those evils, the Soviet Union wanted to establish a world order with no social classes, no religion and absolutely nothing at all, which the Catholic Church was clearly 'opposing to this. All of this, and the extreme hostility held by the Holy See, the main entity of both the Catholic Church and the Vatican City, against the Soviet Union, as well as the numerous countries the Vatican City helped to reclaim their independence from the Soviet Union's reign of terror and the severe economical crisis that that country was actually having, are all what ultimately led to the dissolution of the Soviet Union, destroying their legacy and finish their reign of terror for good. #They overuse the offensive word Gulag as an ironic insult to those who oppose Stalin and his policies. #They killed The Meme Community with ironic memes about reuniting the Soviet Union, which can be seen on many websites. #*They also do generic memes about using "our", "we" or "comrade" to replace "you", "me", "mine", "my", "he", "she", "guy", "girl", "boy" or anything that sounds similar in almost every word. They may also include other words such as "Poland" or "Tsar" to replace more words. Examples include: #**"Yugoslavia" with "Wegoslavia". #**"Land mine" with "Land our". #**"Minecraft" with "Ourcraft". #**"My Little Pony" with "Our Little Poland". #**"Shooting Stars" with "Shooting Tsars". #**"YouTube" with "OurTube". #*They do Ironic memes about reuniting Soviet Union, you can see it on the internet. #Both Russians and Slavaboos ironically listen to the Soviet Anthem and Soviet March (from Red Alert 3) to intensify their Communist beliefs. #Speaking of Slavaboos, they believe in Russian bias in every gaming which makes them stronger by only using Soviet-era military equipment just like in the games like ''World of Tanks, War Thunder (which is extremely toxic) and Armored Warfare (only applies to Soviet-era vehicles and not the current Russian ones), As they glorify the Soviet Union as the dominant country of all. #*Also they are also seen playing Red Alert 2-3 and World in Conflict as Soviet faction as they glorify the former USSR as the most powerful nation, when that nation no longer exists, and there are '''far more powerful nations like Russian Federation itself, China, United States, NATO/European Union, South Korea and the Vatican City (which although the latter lacks any army, there are guards that protect the Pope, and besides, the Vatican City is the main headquarters of the Catholic Church, the largest and most powerful branch of Christianity), which all more than makes up for that. #Most of the Russians wants to bring back Soviet Union, even they have to use force to oppose the current Russian goverment. This is something that even Vladimir Putin, the President of Russia himself, refuses to allow, as evidenced by his quote, "Whoever does not miss the Soviet Union has no heart. Whoever wants it back has no brain." Some of these pesky Russians even go as far as to go to riot and form protests, only for pretty much all of them getting arrested by the police, which shows how soulless these Russians are! #Some of them literally want the US to be nuked. Sounds familiar? #The Millionare cartoon, ENOUGH SAID! Only Good Qualities: #They have a point that Fascism and Nazism were atrocious. However, they only do this to say that the Soviet Union was not that bad. #Atleast they do have point that USSR contributed the defeat of Nazi Germany and Nazism/Fascism in Europe as well as helping the Western Allies to defeat Germany. #Also they do have point that the Soviet Union has contributed the most modern educational system in Eastern Europe as well as bringing modern technology and innovation despite its rivalry with the US. #Some of the memes they make can actually be funny. Category:Fandoms Category:Politics Category:What Killed The Meme Community Category:Toxic Moments in Fanning History Category:Ironic Fandoms Category:Mean spirited communities Category:The most dangerous Fandoms and Hatedoms in history Category:Misc. fandoms Category:So Bad, It's Bad Fandoms Category:Fandoms That Should be Banned